


Betrayed

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, chris - Fandom, climbing class - Fandom, josh - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternative ending, canon events, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chris looked a little closer after Josh's 'death'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

Chris stood there terrified as he watched his best friends body hang lifelessly in front of him while Ashley continued to sob and shake furiously. The sound of a lock clicking echoed around the room as the door swung open and Chris sprinted inside quickly pulling Ashley down from the ropes and holding her close so that he could block her from the view of his once best friend. 

"Don't look Ash don't look" He whimpered to her heading out of the shed before collecting his thoughts and wiping his eyes. "Ashley you need to go back to the lodge, find the others and get yourselves out of here" he spoke slowly and calmly but was still trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. She was about to argue about leaving him alone but he shot her a serious look and she nodded pulling him in for a hug and wishing him good luck before rushing down the path eventually out of sight.

Turning sharply he dashed inside to find Josh still there of course. He held a hand to his mouth, tears stinging his eyes as we walked up to what was left of Josh. "Why'd you do this to me man" he choked on his tears trying not to get hysterical "What happened to best bros for life huh?" he tried to give out a laugh but it was no use trying to cover up how much this hurt. "Now who's going to call me cochise and teach me the wise ways of getting to the bone zone" tears were already streaming down his face and he gave up all hopes of trying to stop them. Lifting his hand to Josh's cheek he cupped his face gently running his thumb across the cut up but somehow still soft skin.

Then he frowned slightly. Josh's face was still warm but by now all blood must have drained from him so how could that be. Pulling one of Josh's eyelids up carefully he looked to see that his eyes were shaking slightly, tears filling up as he suddenly let out a sharp breath, more like a cry due to the obvious tone of hurt in his voice. "J-josh...?" his eyes were filled with terror and confusion as he stepped back.

Josh's head suddenly hung in shame and Chris jumped almost falling backwards but managing to keep himself upright. Slowly the head looked up at Chris eye's full of guilt and mortification. "Hey cochise..." he said gently pulling back slightly so that Chris could realise how he had been tricked. Confusion built up inside him as questions raced through his head but they were interrupted by pure anger as he stormed behind the board Josh and Ash had been tied to, grabbing the back of Josh's collar and dragging him out in front of himself.

Josh had yelped in pain as he was roughly pulled out from behind the board but Chris took no notice. He just stood there and stared at his friend feeling completely betrayed and deceived. His whole body tensed and his hands balled into fists before Josh suddenly felt the full impact of the blondes hand as it collided harshly with his face.


End file.
